Patent Document 1 discloses a fuel injection pump in which a plunger, an inlet valve, and an outlet valve are housed in a pump housing. An discharge side of the fuel injection pump is connected to a high-pressure delivery pipe, and a relief valve for preventing an excessive pressure increase of high-pressure fuel is provided in the high-pressure delivery pipe.